sonic_uncut_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vacation Chaos
is a collaborative story between Xeno 117 and Daylight Shadow Overview Can our Heroes ever get peace? Or is there no such thing as Paradise? (A Collab between Lycankiin 1337 & Daylight Shadow) Involved Characters Heroes: *Sonic *Samus Aran (Metroid series) *Tails *Knuckles *Metal Sonic 4.0 *Shadow *Rouge *Omega *Silver *Blaze *Lyc the Wolf *Aela the Huntress (TES: V: Skyrim) *Six the Xenomorph (AvP 3/2010) *Shimmer the Hedgehog *XLR8 the Hedgemorph *Crypto 137 (Destroy all Humans 1 - 4) *Pox 13 (Destroy all Humans 1 - 4) *Slender Man *Mephiles *Dust (Dust: An Elysian Tail) *Fidget (Dust: An Elysian Tail) Villains: *Eggman *E.X.E *Mecha Sonic 2.0 *Orbot *Cubot On the BeachEdit Unknown Tropical Island. The Sun was shining brightly on the golden sands of a Beach. In a Hammock, between two Trees, Sonic was laying back; wearing Blue Shorts with Red stripes down the side,resting his Head on his Hands, Samus was resting next to him, in her Zero Suit, her Head on his Chest. On the Beach itself; Shadow was laying asleep on a Chair, wearing a Red Hawaiin Shirt with Black Sunglasses with Orange tints, he was unaware of Rouge with a Bucket of Water. She splashed it on him and he jumped up, screaming like a girl. "Gaah! Water! Get it off!" Shadow screamed. Rouge burst out laughing. Slender was busy on the outskirts of the Beach. He studied Blueprints in his Hands. Silver, who was wearing Green Shorts, and Crypto were next to him. Blaze walked by with a smoothie in her hand. "I kinda have a bad feeling about this island... It's almost too peaceful." she muttered. "Moody as usual, fun killer princess?" Crypto remarked with a smirk. Blaze let out a "Hmph" and turned her head away. "C'mon Blaze" Silver said as he walked up to her "Just forget about Eggman and enjoy our vacation. Even you have to take a break sometime.". Silver grabbed her arm and ran to a volleyballcourt, carrying a ball behind him via psychokinesis. Slender passed the Blueprints to Crypto. "Cool... You got an Arcade and a Bar. Where's the Casino and the Strip..." Crypto spoke but was cut off by Slender. "For the last time Crypto, we're NOT building THOSE things." Slender spoke. Crypto frowned. "But Earth Chicks are Hot." Crypto grinned. "Urrgh... Go bother your Boss... Stupid Alien." Slender sighed. Crypto bounced the Blueprints off Slender's Head with his Psychokinesis. "Watch it, Suits." Crypto spoke. Pox flew over. "Crypto! Can i not leave you alone for 5 Minutes?" Pox spoke. Crypto growled. "I want to enjoy this Vacation... Even though i lack a Body!" Pox continued. Crypto rolled his Eyes. Slender teleported an entire Building onto the Island. "I'm going to go play House of the Dead 3..." Slender muttured as he walked inside. Near the end of the beach, Tails was sitting in a palm's treetop, studying a book about tropical islands. "Yo Tails, what are you reading there?" Knuckles asked from beneath. "It's a book about this island's climate. I just thought that knowing this place's changing temperature depending on time of day might be helpful for possible upgrades of the Tornado." Tails replied. "So how's the temperature gonna affect your plane?" Knuckles spoke with his hands on his hips. "If it gets too hot, some tools may not work anymore due to excessive heat. And I'd also had to install air cons to avoid a circulatory collapse among our passengers." the fox chuckled. "Well, whatever." Knuckles sighed "I'll go check out those new buildings over there, you can catch up later." He walked off leaving Tails turning towards his book again. The Arcade Shadow walked into the Building. He looked around. "Wow... This place isn't half bad. Slender did a good job." Shadow spoke. Knuckles walked in behind him. "Whooh... This place is sweet." The Echidna grinned. "Sure is." Shadow agreed. He felt a tingling feeling. "Hmm..." Shadow pondered. Mephiles formed from his Shadow. He was wearing Purple Shorts. "Cool... I havn't seen an Arcade since the No-Zone Prison." Mephiles spoke. "Will you please stop using me as a means of transportation!?" Shadow growled. Mephiles chuckled. "Come on buddy, lighten up." Mephiles spoke. "Look. You may be a good version from another time line but you still annoy me." Shadow replied. "Calm yourself, bro." Mephiles chuckled. "Man, this looks way past cool. I could spent the rest of my life in here." Sonic said as he entered the arcade, walking next to Samus with his hand around her waist. "I haven't been in an arcade for years." Samus said looking around the room. "That makes two of us." Mephiles remarked. "Hey Sonic, how about some Laser-Hockey?" Knuckles challenged the blue hedgehog. "Fine by me, if you're out for losing." Sonic chuckeled and ran up to the board. "Shut up! I'll beat you anytime." Knuckles responded and grabed a puck. "Those two never stop scolding each other." Samus sighed with a smile. "Mind losing against me in that little game over there?" Mephiles asked glancing at a game with what looked like a modern version of a Nintendo Scope. "Suit yourself. But I'll have you know I'm rather skilled at handling those guns." Samus spoke and walked up to the machine. "Makes the challenge more challenging." Mephiles replied following her. Shadow was the only one left with nothing to do. "Hmph, guess nobody appreciates my presence" he muttered and sat down at a counter. Omega walked in; followed by Lyc, who was the same as ever, with Aela, who again, was the same as ever. "Where have you guys been?" Shadow asked. "I have been assisting the others in moving on to this Island. I apologise for my absence." Omega spoke. "No need for any apologies now..." Shadow chuckled. "Noted." Omega beeped. "Me and Aela thought Omega might have needed a hand." Lyc spoke. "So who are the others?" Shadow questioned. "Oh just Six, XLR8, Shimmer, and a few more..." Lyc chuckled. "What about Dark and Rookie?" Shadow replied. "Six said they're on some Mission from G.U.N half way around the World." Lyc shrugged. Shadow shrugged and Lyc nodded. "So this is an Arcade?" Aela wondered. "Sure is." Lyc grinned. "I am rather intrigued by these Machines around here." Aela stated. "Lemme give you a Tour." Lyc grinned. Aela smiled and nodded. They walked off. "Do you wish to partake in a Game or two, comrade?" Omega asked Shadow. Shadow grinned. "Sure thing buddy." Shadow spoke. Metal Sonic 4.0 entered the building as well with Tails by his side. "See dude, I told you this place is awesome!" Metal said. "Yeah, these machines look really interesting..." Tails replied. "You're not thinking about a single thing besides your machines, are you." the robot chuckeled. "Blasted game!" Mephiles grumbeled as he walked past them. "What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Losing against a girl, pathetic!" Mephiles raged. "Well, you were ignoring my warnings." Samus mumbeled. "I'm outta here." Mephiles left the arcade. "That shooter was so easy, it's no wonder I won." Samus spoke. "A shooter? I'd like to try that out too. How about another competition? I'm more used to shooting than that beginner." Metal suggested. "You mouthless sure are willing to take risks." Samus said. "Bring it on!" the robot exclaimed and ran up to the game. Tails watched them start the game and then walked over to Sonic and Knuckles. "Hey, buddy." Sonic greeted. "You're in my team against Knux, I'm winning anyway but his reaction to a goal is too funny!" he chuckeled. "That's unfair!" Knuckles countered. "Life's unfair." Sonic grinned and scored once again. "Wow... Knuckles is losing his A-Game." Tails mumbled. "I never got any practice rounds!" Knuckles raged. "Practice rounds are too slow." Sonic grinned as he scored again. Knuckles' Eyes twitched. "Maybe if you were faster you could beat me. Maybe." Sonic chuckled. "Never miss Leg day Knuckles." Tails interjected. "Leg day? I don't even go to the Gym." Knuckles responded. "Hehe... If Knuckles started to work out... Hehehe. Not in this Universe." Sonic tried to hold back laughter. "Hey! I still work out..." Knuckles grumbled. "Sure..." Sonic grinned. Knuckles actually scored. "Yes! I am the King!" Knuckles exclaimed. He started to dance about, Sonic gave him a 'seriously?' look. "Poor Knucklehead..." Sonic sighed. A shiny Discovery Outside the Arcade, Silver and Blaze were taking a walk at the shore. "Wasn't that fun, Blaze?" Silver asked. "Yes, it was. Volleyball is more exciting then I thought." Blaze replied and smiled slightly. "See, we're on this island to relax after all. You gotta appreciate our time here, some bad guy might menace the world as soon as we are back home, just take your time to relax." Silver said. They walked through a small shrubbery as Blaze noticed something sparkeling in the bush. "What's that?" She walked up to it. Under a big leaf, the two found a small, cyan gem. "It's shiny, almost like a Chaos Emerald." Silver remarked. "Did someone say SHINY?!" Rouge exclaimed, appearing from behind them. "Did you follow us all the way here?" Blaze muttered. "Who knows, but this baby is mine anyway..." the Bat responded and started to pattern the jewel impressed. "Hey look!" Silver noticed "Here's some flyer." He picked up the paper. It was advertising rock climbing in the islands ancient cave system. "Sounds cool!" the hedgehog spoke. "AH! I bet there'll be lots of treasure in that cave too." Rouge smiled. "It sounds interesting, why don't we tell the others?" Blaze added. "All right, I think they all went into that arcade over there." Silver said and the trio went of towards the building. The trio entered the building and before they could even tell anyone they were distracted by Omega and Shadow. "Uh... Mom? Is Dad really...?" Silver tried to ask something. "Yes Silver... He is... He so is..." Rouge spoke. Shadow and Omega were on one of those old Dance Arcade Machines. Shadow was now wearing a replica of Michael Jackson's 'smooth criminal' Hat, and he was dancing just like him aswell. Doing everything from the Moonwalk; to the spin, to the magnet-shoe lean, and even the crotch grap. All while Omega did the 'Robot'. "It will all kick off when Sonic challenges Shadow to a dance off..." Blaze noted. "I am so filming this..." Fidget spoke as she flew by. Dust walked in after. "Not bad..." The grey, ninja-assassin, Fox spoke. Ahrah, his Sword, floated next to him. "We can finally enjoy ourselves." Ahrah advised. XLR8 ran up to Sonic. "Hi dad!" The Hedgemorph spoke. "Hi there, champ!" Sonic smiled, patting XLR8's Head. "Cool... The others are arriving." Silver spoke. Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Collaborative Stories Category:Xeno 117's Fanon